1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical filter for use with a photographic objective lens, and more particularly to an optical filter suitable for portrait photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portrait photographed with an ordinary, sharp objective lens reproduces sharply the spots, freckles, wrinkles, etc. of a face, thereby creating an unfavorable impression. To improve this, various soft focus lenses and soft focus filters with sharp lenses are provided. However, since such soft focus lenses and filters produce soft focus effects not only on the facial spots, etc., but also on the other areas of the picture, for example, a dress, hair, etc., a desirable portrait can not be obtained by them. Therefore, a desirable portrait in which the facial spots, freckles, wrinkles, and other common blemishes are reproduced softly and the other areas except for the human skin are reproduced sharply, is not obtained by the above-mentioned device.